Tastes Like Chicken
by wackyjacqs
Summary: My first attempt at a prompt fic. The prompt: 'WAIT! Don't touch the white ones' Set between S3 and S4; specifically Nemesis and Small Victories, when SG-1 are stranded on P4X-234. Oneshot. Slight S/J.


**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a prompt fic, and I had so much fun! Set between S3 and S4; specifically between Nemesis and Small Victories, when SG-1 are stranded on P4X-234.

Huge thanks must go to Niss Trah, both for her great beta work and the prompt itself. :)

The prompt: 'WAIT! Don't touch the white ones!'

* * *

**Tastes Like Chicken**

* * *

"Yes!"

Sam bit back a long-suffering sigh at the Colonel's shout of joy. Herself, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c had only been stranded on P4X-234 for one day and already she was reaching the end of her tether with her Commanding Officer.

They had been forced to blow up Thor's ship in a bid to destroy the Replicators. As a result, they'd also had to use the Stargate to escape along with Thor in his stasis pod. Once they'd gone through the Stargate however, Thor had been beamed away, leaving Sam, O'Neill and Teal'c alone on an uninhabited alien planet with very little food, supplies or change of clothes.

Shortly after realizing the Asgard weren't going to beam SG-1 up anytime soon, they all went to work setting up a camp and making themselves 'at home' until the SGC could get the second gate up and running.

"Carter!"

The voice of Colonel O'Neill traveling across the campfire brought Sam's thoughts back to the present. She closed her eyes in resignation, before she turned to face him.

"Sir?"

"C'mere a minute, will ya?"

Sighing, she set down the logs she had been carrying and walked towards him, before crouching on the ground when he gestured for her to sit.

"I've got dessert," he grinned, his brown eyes twinkling in giddy mischief, while Sam frowned.

"Dessert?"

"Yup," he replied, as he continued to pull something from the pocket of his leather jacket.

"What on earth is that," Sam asked in bemusement as various colored blocks now rested in the palm of the Colonel's hand.

Jack glanced sideways at her. "Sustenance," he offered, complete with air quotes.

"Oh-kay... from _where_, exactly," she asked warily.

"Thor."

Sam's eyes widened slightly. "Oh."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Sam watched with amusement as the Colonel began moving the red, yellow, blue, and white blocks of sustenance around on his hand. Suddenly, he picked up a yellow block.

"Heads up, Teal'c," he shouted, as he threw it to his friend, who in turn caught it with ease. "With compliments of Thor," he added with a smirk.

Sam looked at him in curiosity. The glint still remained in his eye - it was a look she knew all too well - and it was one which meant he knew something, that they didn't... and he was going to take great enjoyment out of such.

Glancing back to Teal'c, Sam watched the Jaffa eat the 'dessert' in one go.

"What does it taste like," she asked, genuinely interested.

Teal'c cocked his head to the side. "I do not know of a Tau'ri-based food which tastes like this."

Jack and Sam shared a look before Jack held his hand out.

"I liked the red, personally," he said with a casual shrug.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Umm... I think I'll pass, Sir."

The Colonel feigned hurt. "I'm disappointed in you, Carter."

"You'll live," she quipped, as she settled fully against the tree log behind her.

Jack was stunned into silence by her retort and he snapped his mouth shut. They remained quiet for a few moments when Jack turned his head to the side to look at Carter.

"How about the blue one?"

She smirked. "No, thank you, Sir."

"Aww, come on! You eat that blue Jell-O crap - how much different could this really be?"

Sam quirked a brow at her Commanding Officer, giving him all the answer he needed.

"Fine," he huffed, eventually. Within minutes, the fingers on his left hand began drumming an unintelligible tune on his thigh.

"Just one, Carter?"

Sam let out a heavy sigh.

"I could make it an order, you know."

Her eyes snapped to his. "You wouldn't dare. Sir," she added quickly, realizing her tone was bordering on insubordination.

"Wanna take that risk?"

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Fine."

She reached out and lifted one of the blocks from the Colonel's hand with more force than was probably necessary. Jack, who was too busy smirking at the fact he actually managed to make Carter try the Asgard delicacy, didn't realize which one she had lifted until it was too late. His smirk quickly disappeared and his eyes widened as Sam lifted the white block to her mouth.

"CARTER, WAIT! Don't touch the white ones!"

He winced when he heard the crunch of Sam biting into the food substance, before he quickly shuffled to his left, putting some space in between himself and the woman beside him.

All of a sudden, his teasing didn't seem worth it, and he knew Carter would make him suffer for this for a long time to come - especially when he saw the look on her face as she promptly spat the delicacy back into her hand.

"Oh, my God," she exclaimed in horror. "That tastes revolting!"


End file.
